The Shadow That Shines
by CaptainDarkMage
Summary: Chika Hakozaki is the Oracle of Leanbox, and is Vert's right hand woman. But Chika secretly has feelings for her. A strange turn of events will unite these two together...Oh, and Vert gets pregnant and Chika takes her to the hospital...or something like that. Sexual themes and Yuri are present here. Also this is my first one shot AND first yuri story. So have fun


_**The Shadow That Shines**_

Vert is the CPU of Leanbox, she is always up to date with gaming and is always playing new releases. Unlike the other nations, she didn't have any sisters, and there was only one person that helped assist her. That person was an Oracle by the name of Chika Hakozaki, she was always happy to do stuff for Vert, and almost never refused to do anything she said. Chika normally did all the cleaning and cooking, while Vert just sat down and played good ol' 4 Goddesses Online. But what Vert was unaware of, was the feelings Chika had kept to herself for so long. Chika loved Vert, not as a friend, but as a secret, bisexual admirier. Sure, Chika hung out with Vert sometimes, but usually not long enough for her to make a move. But Chika was certain that the past was behind her, and her future with Vert was what mattered most

"Hey Vert..."

"Yes Chika?"

"What's your opinion of me? Cause I-" Chika asked before getting cut off by Vert

"Sorry, can't talk, I'm in the middle of defending my universe from evil orcs!"

"Oh, ummm OK...I'll just wait till your finished...which is usually forever..."

"Chika! Please be quiet! You are being a distraction! I'll spend time with you later"

"Yeah...sure you will" Chika whispered to herself, exiting the room in a depressed state. She could hear Vert cheer in satisfaction, as she managed to defeat most of the orcs, while her online friends took care of the rest. Chika had no idea what to do at this point, she tried many plans to get Vert to notice her before, but none of them worked out the way she wanted them too. At a sad dilema, she decided to go see Blanc for help, who knew Vert very well for pissing her off. Although Blanc didn't like Vert very much and often had fights with her, she did see her as a comrade and never ditched her in dire situations. So Chika walked her way over to Lowee, stopping by the supermarket to pick up some food for meals, and headed her way to Blanc's house. She rang the doorbell, and Mina opened the door to see that Chika was there.

"Hello Chika, how are you doing, sweetie?"

"Oh...Uhh...Good. You?"

"Just looking after the twins again. They are such a cute bunch. What brings you here?"

"I came here to see Blanc. I need her help."

"Ah, coming to see the bookworm for help. Typical plot cliche, but never tiring at all."

"Indeed."

"She's just upstairs."

"Thanks." Chika went upstairs to see Blanc, passing by Ram and Rom's room. Both whom were happy to see Chika, though she didn't look back at them, making them curious, so Chika was unaware of the twins spying on her, since she was too focused on seeing Blanc. Chika knocked on the door...

"Who is it?"

"Its...Chika"

"What do YOU want?!"

"I need your help"

"MY help?! For what purpose?"

"Its...complicated"

"...Come in" Blanc ordered, as Chika did exactly that. She opened the door, and walked into Blanc's Room. Chika sat down on a chair before Blanc asked her to. Meanwhile Blanc had a book covering her face, and was ready to start talking

"So...what do you need, Chika?"

"Well...its about Vert..."

_"I knew it!"_ Blanc said to herself "..Yeah, what about Thunder Tits?"

"Well truth is...I kinda have feelings for her...romantic feelings..." Chika explained. Blanc was actually kinda surprised, she knew that Chika liked Vert, but she'd never expect Chika to like her THAT much "R-R-Romantic feelings? I thought you two were just friends...and stuff?"

"There's alot of things you don't know about me, Blanc..."

"No DUH! Its not like I read your diary!...I only read Mina's diary"

"Why?"

"So that...I can make sure that she sticks to my guidelines"

"Oh...Well do you have any advice for me?"

"Well...You could always make a 4 Goddesses Online Account, and play with Vert. But be sure you don't reveal yourself right away. Might wanna get to know her under your secret identity, and once you've hanged out with her a bit. You can ask her about Yuri couples...or lesbians, or whatever the hell gay women are called!"

"...Wow. I...never actually thought of that." Chika sniffled "Thank you so much Blanc"

"Yeah yeah, now get out of here before Ram and Rom find out I helped you. They might call me a Gay Activist"

"Ehh...pretty sure they'll get over it. Don't know when, but trends don't last forever"

"...Just get out" Blanc groaned, as she could hear the twins giggling. They heard everything Blanc said, but had no intention of intrupting Chika's private business

"OK then" Chika quickly rushed home to Leanbox. Her heart was beating very fast, as she knew this was gonna be the plan that will get Vert to notice her as a lover. The sun was setting, Chika ran into her room, and went to the 4 Goddesses Online website. She installed the game, and got to work on her account.

"Username?" Chika suddenly had flashbacks of Blanc telling her to not make her account so obvious "I got it! TheElfman96!...Lets see...Darn...there's so many options...Gonna be here for awhile..." Chika kept on customzing until her result was a big, muscular, male elf, with long, dark purple hair. Wearing shiny bronze pants, and gray boots. Weilding an ice whip, and an electric shield.

"There all done...Now to find Vert." Chika said to herself. It took her awhile, but she found Vert. Her character was a giant, female dwarf, with short red hair. Wearing a golden bikini with see through pants, and had large muscles all over her body. She held a machine gun, and a sticky bomb launcher. Vert's username was GirlGamerGoddessMK2, and Chika's character approached Vert's.

"Why hello there, TheElfMan96. What brings you to my attractive presence?" Vert asked on voice chat. Chika didn't know about the voice chat feature, so she spoke in text, typing away her reply "Uhh...I'm just a noob who is starting out and could use help from expert players...like you. Is that a problem?"

"Why of course not. I love helping underdogs rise to the top...depending on what they wanna accomplish" Much to Chika's surprise. She didn't know how to respond to that, so she had to think fast "Uhh...Someone I love plays this game heaps of times. I wanna play with her a bunch too, but she didn't tell me her username. So I was wondering if you could help me?"

"Hmm...personal life issues huh? Well, I'll do the best I can. But it could last me my lifetime, and it might be too much for me. Could fill me in on some details?"

"Uhh...she has blonde hair, big breasts, and likes this game alot."

"Huh...Kinda like me. But what does her character look like?"

"...She told me that its a giant, female dwarf..."

"...Oh, now I get it. You like ME, right?" Chika's heart raced, she didn't know what to say to that, but she came back with "Uhhh...yeah...There was no friend...Just you..."

"Well if you want me to like you, then we need to know each other first..." Chika knew that if she told Vert that she knew her, that would creep her out. So she just remained secret for now "Oh...uhh...OK, what do you want to do?"

"How about we go defend a part of my land that is under attack from the evil forces of a dragon?"

"OK sure. I like Dragon Slaying..."

"Did you know that there's an anime that has these powerful beings called Dragon Slayers?"

"...Umm...nope, never heard of it till now actually"

"Understandable, you should watch it sometime"

"OK, I will"

"Good...Well then. Off to my home land!" Vert shouted, as Chika and Vert quickly ran to the area where the dragon was attacking. Chika picked the Hunter class, while Vert was a Gunslinger. The two of them worked together to take down the dragon, although they struggled a bit. Vert kept helping Chika, giving her advice and strategies. With their strength, they managed to take down the dragon.

"Good work Elfman!"

"Thanks...but you can call me Christie..."

"Like the fighting game character? Which one? The sexy brazilian one? Or the secret assassin one?"

"Eh, Either one doesn't make a difference" Chika shurgged off. Vert and Chika then continued to slay more beasts, upgrade their inventory, make new friends, tweak their characters, complete sidequests, and many other classic MMO stuff. They played till midnight, and then they snoozed off into Dreamland. The next morning Vert was still in bed, but Chika was wide awake

"Oh my gosh! Was last night real? I was playing 4 Goddesses Online...I liked it...And it was with Vert! I can't believe that Blanc's plan actually worked!...Sort of...Vert still doesn't know that I'm Elfman..." Chika sighed, but she wasn't ready to give up. Although she had to get some sleep first. Chika went to bed, cuddling up to a Vert plushie she made herself, and snoozed off into Dreamland...again. She dreamed of Vert and her having romantic adventures in a fantasy world.

"You ready to bring these demons down, Chika?!"

"Ready when you are, my love!" The two were charging into the battlefield slaying the evil demon army they were facing. The battle was tense, Chika whiped some of them down, even managing to rip off the head of one of the nine demon generals using her whip. Vert bombarded the army with her guns, until a demon sniper shot her in the knee, then the shoulder and finally the head. Chika turned around and saw what happened

"Vert?! VERT?! NOOOOOOOOO! WHY GOD WHY?! Take me instead" Chika cried, as the demon army surrounded her "No. NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Chika screamed

"Wakey wakey" Chika heard a familiar voice "What are you dreaming about in there?" Chika then opened her eyes, and saw Vert on top of her

"Vert...Vert? Your alive?"

"Hehehehe, you must of had a nightmare" Vert chuckled

"Yes I did! We were fighting a demon army! We nearly won, but you got killed by a demon sniper, and I was about to die!"

"Well I'm here now, my beloved. Don't be afraid"

"I know but its still really-" Chika stopped for a bit, as she thought she heard something "Wait, did you just call me "My beloved?""

"Yes I did, and I'm happy to call you that again. After all, I thought you liked me"

"...How did you know I loved you?"

"Well here's a few clues. One, I heard you text mumbling through the voice chat"

"Knew I should of checked my headset!"

"Two, I had to go to the kitchen to get my dinner, when its usually you who brings the food to me. Not that I'm complaining, I have been pretty lazy lately"

"Oh my goodness! I forgot to have both dinner AND breakfast!"

"Don't worry, I fed you in your sleep"

"You what?"

Sounds crazy I know, but I managed to flatter you into sleep eating"

"Oh...Don't know how that works, but anyways. Number three?"

"You mean the final clue? Well I knew it was you the moment you admitted that you liked me online. Also I peeked through the keyhole in your bedroom door, and found you playing on the computer"

"So you found out I liked you huh?"

"Pretty much. Nothing to be ashamed of though. I'm a bit of a lesbian myself, and one thing you don't about me, is that I support gay rights"

"You do?"

"Yup"

"Wow" Vert then notice Chika's face getting red. She zoomed in closer to Chika, and whispered to her "Are you blushing?"

"Uhhh...Yes, no, yes, I don't even know anymore"

"How about I give what you've always wanted"

"What is it?"

"Isn't it obvious? I wanna have sex with you"

"You do?"

"Yes" Chika couldn't believe it, she was actually having sex with the woman she loved so dearly. Both girls stripped off their clothing, teased each other, kissed, and even tickled one another. They did it till the clock struck 11, and Chika was making lunch for her girlfriend. Vert however, wasn't feeling so good, Chika came in to give her lunch.

"Oh Verty Berty, I made you lunch" Chika winked. But she then heard Vert scream in agony "Vert! What's wrong?!"

"I...I...I"

"Your what? Hungry?"

"No...I'm..I'm..."

"Yes?...Yes?...Spill it out before I start worrying"

"I'm pregnant"

Chika's eyes widened "Your what?"

"Come on Chiky, you heard me right, didn't you?"

"Hold on, Vert! I'll get you to a hospital" Chika rushed over to the phone to call the ambulance, and inform them of the situation. The truck arrived and Vert and Chika got in

"Neptune's Ambulance will now have Neptune entertain you all. Fasten your seatbelts, turn on the music, have a drink and hold on tight. This is gonna be a bumpy-" Neptune informed the two of the truck rules before getting interrupted by Chika

"JUST DRIVE!" Chika yelled

"Step on it, Nep Jr!" Neptune ordered Nepgear, causing her to drive the vehicle as fast as she could. The alarm was blaring as loud as it could, in order to move traffic. They quickly ran into the hospital building, which was run by Noire.

"NOIRE! NOIRE! Quick! Take care of Vert! She's pregnant!"

"She's what?!"

"JUST FIX HER, BITCH!"

"OK OK, geez! No need to shout. Come on Vert, let me take you to Doctor Uni. She knows how to handle child birth." Noire comforted Vert, taking her to Uni. Meanwhile Chika was in the waiting room with the other patients. Nepgear was beside her, and Neptune was right next to her

"Hey. Don't worry, Vert can make it through this."

"Thanks Nepgear. I think she can too"

"You know...unless she pulls a Revenge of the Sith and dies while giving birth" Neptune snarked, which caused Chika to bawl into tears of fear "What? Its true. Mrs. Skywalker doesn't make it through"

"GREETINGS EVERYONE! THIS IS LASTATION'S CPU, NOIRE. I'M HERE WITH AN ANNOUNCEMENT. NEPTUNE, YOUR FIRED!" Noire said through the loudspeaker

"What?! ME? But why?"

"BECAUSE OF YOUR MEAN SPIRITED "JOKES" TOWARDS THE PAITENTS, MAKING THE PAITENTS FEEL WORSE DUE TO YOUR SHIT DRIVING"

"That's why I have Nepgear! Hello! Blame her!"

"AND FINALLY...YOU FUCKING UP THE OPERATIONS"

"HEY! Playing around with organs is gross! That's why I like stuffing heaps of old junk in there"

"NEPTUNE...GET OUT OF HERE"

"Fine! Your job stinks anyway! Stupid Noire! Who would honestly wanna make saving someone's life their future career?!" Neptune whined, exiting the building. Chika waited for awhile, until Noire went on the loudspeaker again

"DR. UNI REQUESTS THAT CHIKA HAKOZAKI COMES TO HER ROOM IMMEDIATELY"

"Well OK. I'll be right over there" Chika was starting to worry "_Please survive Vert. Please...I love you"_ Chika opened the door, and found Uni on a chair.

"What are you looking at?"

"You asked me to come her"

"I did?...Oh yeah, yeah that...Umm...Well, I guess I'll let you go see Vert for a bit."

"What bout you?"

"I'll go tell Noire, the news"

"What news?...Is it good? Is it bad?"

"...Just go see for yourself." Uni groaned, exiting the room. Chika then went to see Vert. Vert was lying in bed with a tear filled smile on her face. Chika opened the door and saw her lover in happiness

"So...how did it go?" Chika asked, quaking in fear

"Wonderful...Just wonderful..." Vert replied back "Look at her" Vert was holding a small tiny girl, wrapped in a white blanket. She had short green hair, with a pitch black strip in the middle of her forehead. She had golden coloured eyes, and had an adorable smile

"She's so cute"

"I've always wanted a girl, Chika. Now I have one in my hands"

"What should we name her?"

"...How about Vex...Vex Hakozaki."

"I love that name, Vert. Just as much as I love you..."

"I love you too, Chikky"

Suddenly Vex was opening her mouth, and was trying to speak. She looked at Vert "Mama" Then she looked at Chika "...Mama Two" Vert and Chika were giggling and their hearts tingled

"Hey Vert"

"Yeah?"

"Can we raise this child? We aren't even married yet"

"Chika, don't be cruel. I don't wanna abandon someone I produced from my own blood. We'll get married next week."

"But who will look after Vex? She's too young to come with us, and she'd probably get bored"

"How about we get Mina to look after her?"

"OK then...Looks like Blanc is gonna have to rework her schedule" Vert grinned

"Indeed"

"Why don't we go home now?"

"Are you sure your alright?"

"Yeah, its nothing really. Just a little pain in the front butt is all"

"I love you Vert"

"And I love you Chika"

"And I love my...parents" Vex sprayed

"And we especially love you Vexxy" Chika smiled

The. End

**My first go at a Yuri Story. I was just testing my attempts at a love story, and I think I did OK. What do you think? Also why the lack of VertXChika Shippers? Chika's a goddamn lesbian, and has stated that she likes Vert...MANY TIMES!**

**Also I'm still waiting for my cover artist. So draw now, so I can pick that lucky sketcher.**


End file.
